Kingdom Hearts 3
by Mark Wells
Summary: A new partnership... a new evil. Beware the shadows, young keyblade wielders. The war of twilight is coming.


Mark Wells

Sorry, everyone. It truly has been a while since I did a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. The truth is that two months ago I suffered a nervous breakdown due to subconscious worrying about college and change. (Also do not be near a horror movie when having one because the panic attacks will really get worse and you will be obsessed with it.) But anyway, I have decided to create a fanfiction sequel to Kingdom Hearts II adding four new worlds; Narnia, W.I.T.C.H, Bionicle and Spectrobes and finally, Enchanted the film. Also, I have decided to update certain previous worlds, such as Halloween Town, Atlantica, and Space Paranoids with new characters. Also I shall update certain characters with new abilities from other Disney games such as Tron 2.0 and Oogie's Revenge. Finally, I shall just use the info from the Bionicle Dvds and games. If the creator of the Kingdom Hearts games were reading this, I would suggest Mercury be put in with her voice actor, Rebecca Romjin, the Toa Inika voice actors would be Shia LaBeouf as Hewkii, Zac Efron as Jaller, Vanessa Hudgens as Hahli, Orlando Brown as Nuparu, Jordan Fry as Kongu, and Jordan Nagai as Matoro. Also, Edward Asner would reprise his role as Napoleon, the cat, Alyson Stoner as Lillian, Sean Connery as Brutaka, James Earl Jones as Axonn, and maybe put Annasophia Robb and Anne Hathaway somewhere, then put back Catherine O'Hara as Sally Finklestein. Also the main characters of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End (including the Pirate Lords) besides the protagonists of Pirates of the Caribbean (along with the original actors voicing them with Johnny Depp) would be there with the original actors voicing them. The same goes for Enchanted (the main characters at least), Bionicle, (the first three movies) W.I.T.C.H the TV series, the voices of the Spectrobes webseries, and the actors of both Narnia movies recently. Finally, put the original voice cast of the Kingdom Hearts II games. Now I have decided to take a leaf from the next Transformers movie and… well you'll see. Enjoy.

Maleficent was exhausted. Never before had her battles with the Heartless so much tired her out. And it was all thanks to that wretched Organization XIII, its Superior Xemnas, and that accursed Keyblade master Sora. If only her protégé Riku had not redeemed himself in the light or been taken over by Xenahort's Heartless, Kingdom Hearts would have been hers and hers alone. As usual, her servant Pete was no help. That clumsy oaf has botched up more missions than successes. It was his fault everything was ruined. _"However," _Maleficent thought, "_there have been times where I have been overconfident."_ If only there were someone just as brilliant and involved in the darkness as she was. Someone whose plans were so brilliant they could outwit anyone's. That was when she heard it. A voice in the shadows. "Maleficent…" It should have been a whisper, but the voice was as deep as thunder. "Maleficent, head to the darkest corner in this castle. There I will tell you everything about who I am." Maleficent knew this was her answer to world domination. "My dear?" That oaf, Pete said. "Is something the matter?" She rolled her eyes and said, "Stay here, Pete. I have some matters to attend to."

Maleficent slowly went down until she found the darkest part of the castle she could find. There she waited for …. Him. Then he appeared. It was a mask-like shadow with red eyes. Although that was all he appeared as, it was enough to scare Maleficent to the core. "So…" He said in a voice like thunder, "You came at last…my dear." "You said you would tell me who you are but perhaps you could help me as well…" Maleficent said. "I would like to help you, but first tell me everything about these worlds and everything in them." Maleficent agreed and told him everything, about the Heartless, Nobodies, Princesses of Heart, Organization XIII and everything else, especially the Keyblade. For some reason, the red eyed shadow seemed to take an interest in that. When at last she finished, he appeared to be deep in thought. "So… this keyblade master ruined your chance of worldwide domination. So be it. I will transform these Heartless into new versions of themselves. They will be smarter, faster, and have reason to guide them." He stated. Maleficent gasped, "Is such a thing possible?" "Yes, my dear, they are creatures of shadow as am I. Do we have a partnership or not?" Quickly Maleficent agreed. "Now may I ask you your name, my new partner?" Now she could have sworn the shadow smiled. "You may call me Makuta."

Please review and thank you for your time.


End file.
